Into the Flames
by Chellypup
Summary: When Kairi was pulled into a portal of darkness by a tall man with flaming red hair, She thought it was the end for her. She didn't think she would ever see her love Sora again. Hatred filled the girl. But when she was kidnapped by this mysterious redhead
1. Teaser

KairixAxel- Into the Fire- Teaser

When Kairi was pulled into a portal of darkness by a tall man with flaming red hair, She thought it was the end for her. She didn't think she would ever see her love Sora again. Hatred filled the girl. But when she was kidnapped by this mysterious redhead by the name Axel could a hate so strong turn out to be something more?

So why did Axel kidnap Kairi?

Will Kairi see Sora again?  
Will she even care if she sees Sora again?

Or will she banish the boy with the sky blue eyes for flames?

Take a step into the fire.


	2. Chapter 1

Standing on the beach, alone. A breeze off the aqua sea ruffled strands of red hair. Tears were flowing down porcelain cheeks of a young woman. Her memories were flowing before her eyes. Two people mattered to her, and they were gone. A young heart was broken, but she wasn't looking for it to be fixed. A sigh suppressed from rose colored lips, as sky blue eyes searched the seas horizon. Just being on this island pained the girl. The aqua sea reminded her of her dear friend Riku and the cloudless serine sky reminded her of the boy she loved, Sora. The trio had been separated, and she would stand gazing at the simple horizon awaiting the boys return. She sat down on the sand, the aqua blue waves threatened to touch her. She didn't care, nothing mattered. Another tear slid down her face.

This young woman was none other than Kairi. A once fiery, loveable, redhead, whose flames had been extinguished when she lost her friends. Little did she know that her sheltered, isolated, broken world would soon change. She would change along the way; nothing would be the same again. Soon she would know about the lies she lived in.

The redheaded girl watched as the warmth of the sun began to fade as colors shone on the horizon. A warm pink filled the sky. Kairi remembered something her mother used to say, "A pink sky means sailor days." She whispered it quietly listening to the ocean waves. As the last of the sun's rays disappeared, taking the sweet pink with it Kairi started to head home. Leaving her foot prints in the grainy sand she continued to walk with a heavy heart. Little did she know she was being followed by yet another redhead.

This redhead was tall with spiky hair, which seemed quite dangerous to touch. Elmerald green eyes studied the young woman as she stood by the water. He had seen the tears roll down the girls face. He had stood out of view from the girl. Why was he even here? More importantly why was he watching her? Oh right. He remembered now, he had it memorized. He was going to have to wait before he struck. His eyes settled on the horizon as it faded he heard Kairi's footsteps retreating back home.

"Tonight it is then." Axel whispered quietly to himself, he stayed in the shadows following the redhead home so he did not lose her.

Little did the Nobody know that his fiery world of himself and Roxas was about to heat up a little.


	3. Chapter 2

Kairi couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched every so often the redhead would flick her head over her shoulder to check that she wasn't being followed. Each time she just stared into darkness. Once or twice she thought she saw what seemed to be the dancing light of a tiny flame. Her pace increased to a steady jog as she kicked up dirt from the road.

Axel had hidden every time Kairi looked over her shoulder. Each time he had to put out his little flame. He couldn't let her see him. If she did his plan would be ruined. When Kairi increased to a jog he kept up easily. He could hear the pants of her breath. He felt like he was a predator of the night and she was his prey. But it was almost like that, he knew Kairi would never be able to fight him off. He could pounce on her now, but that was evil. Then again he was a merciless. But he knew her family would raise an alarm if Kairi wasn't home. He would strike soon, but at the present time he had to keep up with Kairi.

Kairi threw open the door to her simple home. Locking the door and leaning against it catching her breath. "Oh Kairi, you're just in time for dinner." Her mother said walking over to the door to greet her daughter. "Come, come. Come eat my dear." Her mother said fidgeting with Kairi's hair like a good natured mother. Kairi smiled at her mother, they looked nothing alike. Kairi had appeared on the island and the mayor, Kairi's father, had adopted her. She didn't mind this at all but sometimes she wondered where she came from. But what adopted child didn't? Once Kairi's mother was done fussing over her she made her way over to the kitchen where her father was sitting. He was sipping water from a fancy crystal glass. The mayor didn't drink; he didn't enjoy the flavor of alcohol. Kairi sat down across from her father and smiled politely. Her mother sat on Kairi's left and her brother, Tegan, sat on her right filling the gaps of the circular table.

"So m'dear what did you do today?" The mayor asked his daughter with genuine interest.

"I hung out at the beach." Kairi replied as she started to eat.

"You do that every day!" Tegan said rolling his eyes, "Which makes you boring."

Kairi rolled her eyes back at Tegan. Tegan was ten and longed for excitement and adventure, which he never found on Destiny Islands.

Dinner conversation continued on twenty minutes after dinner was over Kairi eventually retreated to her room, leaving her sweet adoptive family behind. Little did she know that she might not ever see them again.

Kairi continued up the elegant marble staircase, heading to the East Wing where her room was located. Her footsteps echoed until she hit the carpeted hallway. Kairi proceeded to open her door and was shocked with what she found.


	4. Chapter 3

Axels' plan had gone perfectly. The foolish girl had left her window open. Axel had climbed through it and sat in a chair near the white vanity in Kairi's room. Pictures of Sora and Riku hung on the walls. Axel smirked at the pictures. As he heard the door click open, he leaned back in the chair looking like he belonged. As Kairi finally noticed him he smiled slightly, "You took long enough."

Kairi looked at this mysterious man in her room. Her heart was pounding. Her eyes studied what seemed to be a dangerous man. "Who are you?" She whispered barely audible.

"Names Axel, got it memorized?" Axels' emerald eyes studied the young girl. Mock amusement played on his face this would be oh to easy. Even Demyx could successfully complete this mission. Axel busied himself in though and didn't notice Kairi opening her mouth wide. He heard her sharp intake of air and he snapped to reality in time to tackle her. He covered her pale pink lips with his death black gloves. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Axel whispered in her ear, "You see I'm on a time deadline so we don't have time for a Q&A or screaming."

Kairi was now scared, what was going on? She was being kidnapped by some crazy guy she had never met! She opened her mouth and attempted to bite the dangerous redhead's hand. But the gloves were too thick for him to feel anything. Cursing in her head she let out a whimper. 'Someone help me' she thought to herself. But help didn't come. Instead a portal of darkness appeared. Kairi's eyes widened as her kidnapper started to push her towards it. She tried to resist against Axel but it was hopeless.

Axel smirked this was all too easy for him. Sure the girl was feisty but that didn't faze him at all. In fact it encouraged him. He pushed the fragile girl towards the portal keeping a firm hand over her mouth. Once they were both through the portal they were now in The World That Never Was. He released the girl's mouth, "I don't recommend running, a girl like you will attract a lot of heartless. Plus you wouldn't know where to run to." Axel wore a smirk on his face again and started to walk.

Kairi stood stunned a moment. Where was she? Axel was far ahead of her she started to run after him. She didn't know what a heartless was but she didn't want to find out. About two steps away from her kidnapper she fell into a pot hole. She let out a painful yelp.

Axel heard the yelp and turned around seeing his captive on the ground. "Damn it." He strode back to her throwing a flame at the oncoming heartless. Axel bent down next to Kairi and suppressed a ticked off sigh. "Next time be more careful." Axel picked her up bridal style, Kairi struggled on liking the idea of Axel carrying her. "You wanna walk fine." Axel put her down willingly not wanting to carry her anymore than she wanted him to. Kairi collapsed not able to out the weight on her hurt ankle. Axel stood there looking at the fallen Kairi smirking, "What did I tell you?" Kairi glared at the red head, "Fine, carry me." Kairi said with an icy tone. "Now that's not very nice at all, say please." Axel said in a sarcastic tone. 'Is he really making me say please? This is ridiculous!' Kairi glowered at Axel, "Please." Axel smirked and picked her up carrying her to Castle Oblivion.


	5. Chapter 4

Once they were outside the gate Axel looked up at the castle, then back to Kairi, "Welcome Home." He said sarcastic. Kairi was staring at the dark castle. A question bubbled at her lips, "Why am I here?" Axel ignored the question. This wasn't his plan this was Roxas's plan. Axel avoided the innocent girls eyes and pleas to know why she was here in this dark town. The Organization was all asleep; Axel knew this as he looked down at a girl who had no darkness within her heart, "Everyone is asleep so you're going to have to be quiet." Kairi had her eyes closed. 'Oh god is she sleeping?' He blinked a few times looking at the sleeping girl. "Damn it she is" He grumbled walking up stairs to his room. She was going to have to room with him until the Organization figured something else out. Axel passed Roxas's room, Roxas was snoring it brought a smile to the best friends face. Roxas was the only one who really mattered to Axel. He was the reason he kidnapped the girl who was now sleeping in his arms. Axel opened the next door over stepping into his flaming red room. Axel's room seemed to be on fire, due to the way the colors collaborated. Axel sighed he only had one bed and Roxas had told him to make sure Kairi was comfortable. Grumbling to himself he walked over to his bed of black sheets and pillows and released his neck from the girls grip. Placing her gently on the bed, she had already begun to snuggle herself in his bed. This disgusted Axel. Grabbing a pillow and sheet Axel settled himself on the floor of his own room. "Next time Demyx is doing this job." Axel said as he glared at the plain white ceiling, trying to fall asleep. Eventually he drifted off to a made up place in his head. Away from the Organization, away from Nobodies, away from Heartless, and most importantly away from Kairi, this brought a smile to the man of flames.

Kairi had drifted off to her sleep awhile ago; her dreams consisted of her having her two best friends back. They ran along the beach and Sora held her when she started to get cold. Sora wasn't her boyfriend but she had hoped maybe one day he would be. She had liked Sora for as long as she could remember, Riku never seemed anything more than a brother to her. Although she knew Riku did like her. Snuggled happily in her warm dream she continued her slumber.

When the girl awoke she let out a whimper. She didn't know where she was. She looked down at the black silk sheets, "What the-"She started, she then heard a snore. Kairi jumped a little before leaning over the mysterious bed. A redheaded boy slept below on the floor. Memories from the day before came flooding back. She stared at the boy while she debated what to do. She noticed black marks under his eyes, curiously she crept out of bed but fearing the boy kept her distance. She had to get out of here. Kairi made her way to the door smiling when she realized it was open. She had opened the door the whole way and was about to step out when a voice whispered from behind her in her ear.

"Leaving so fast?"


	6. Chapter 5

Kairi spun around the once sleeping Axel stood now in front of her stretching. "Sure, go run, I'll find you anyway." He mused. Kairi let out a whimper. "Now stay here, while I go see Roxas. Don't bother running I'm right next door." Axel stood now outside the dor frame after he had rounded Kairi. "Bute just in case…" Axel set the inside part of the floor of the door frame into blazing flames. Axel smirked at the innocent girls shock, "Don't get hurt." He said over his shoulder clothing the door and walking over to Roxas's room. (Sorry Roxas fans, Axel isn't fooling around with Roxas.) They began to discuss what to do with Kairi.

Meanwhile Kairi sat on Axel's bed fearing what was going on. Why was she here? The flames stayed where they were, they were just a blockade from her leaving. A tear slid down her cheek, once she realized she stopped wiping the salty droplet off her smooth face. "I have to stay strong. I am strong." Kairi whispered to herself staring into the blazing flames.

"WHAT!" Axel yelled. Roxas was sitting in a black easy chair looking out his window to the dark streets. "I can't do that!" The redhead said stubbornly. "Oh you can, Axel. The problem is you won't." Roxas said smoothly. "Why can't Demyx do it? She's not hard to watch, plus I'm sure he would love the female attention." He huffed angrily. "I don't trust him as much as I trust you." Axel rolled his eyes at this. "Fine." Axel spat storming out of the Keybearers room. Axel flung open the door of his room extinguishing the flames as he walked in.

Kairi jumped as Axel returned. His arrival would have been sexy if it was someone else and in a different situation, or maybe if she wasn't revolted and didn't loathe him. This brought her thoughts to sweet, innocent Sora. He would save her, he always did. Only this time would be different. If Sora saved her she would actually tell him how she felt.

It was as if Axel sensed her thoughts, "Don't bother thinking how 'sweet, little' Sora will save you. He's busy." He rolled his eyes with a smirk on his lips. "Anyway, I'm supposed to be a 'host' for you. Which means I have to basically take you wherever you want, with limitations of course?" Axel crossed his arms unhappily.

Kairi glared at her capturer, "Well first I want food." Axel nodded at this as he opened the door and motioned her to follow. Reluctantly but giving into her hunger she followed the Nobody, limping, to the dining hall. The room was huge and all white. A few people in black cloaks sat talking to each other. She spotted a blonde boy with blue eyes. She took a sharp intake of air; he looked a bit like Sora. "Surprised?" Axel whispered in her ear, "You see Roxas is Sora's Nobody." A devious, dangerous smiled was on his lips. Roxas looked up, "Axel stop torturing the girl!" Axel rolled his eyes, "Come on." He led her to two empty chairs. Roxas stood up and pulled out the chair for Kairi, as she sat down, "I'm sorry your host isn't too friendly." He glared up at Axel. Kairi smiled at Roxas, she could tell he was Sora's Nobody. Well at least if she was stuck in this hell she had a part of Sora. But she did have to admit Roxas was kind of cute.


	7. Chapter 6

As the rest of the Organization filed in they greeted Kairi. Once breakfast began Kairi began to sneak looks at Roxas. Axel took notice to this and shook his head almost laughing. Roxas was interested in Naminé. But even the word interested was a stretch. Being Nobodies they didn't have hearts which meant lack of emotion. The redheaded girl didn't seem to known this which brought more amusement to Axel.

"So Axel, what are you planning to do today?" Roxas asked his best friend.

Axel glowered, "Watch this one." He did a head nod at Kairi.

It was then Roxas's turn to glare, "No Axel, you are going to make sure she is happy here."

Axel grimaced and shut up. Kairi was looking at Roxas disappointed.

Kairi had been hoping Roxas was going to watch over her but her dismay continued as Roxas continued.

"… And since she doesn't seem happy here, take her to the movies and out to lunch."

That was the end for Axel. His temper began to flare. "WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT? DO I LOOK LIKE HER BOYFRIEND? NO! I REFUSE! THERE IS NO WAY I'M TAKING HER OUT! NU-UH!" Axel yelled. Fire emerged from his hands. But Axel lost his fight and was now watching the horrendous Twilight Saga.

'God if you're out there, kill me now.' Axel thought to himself. He thought he heard Kairi do a fan girl squeak when Jacob Black took off his shirt. 'Oh god! COME ON! Of all movies!' Kairi was loving it though, every single second. Once the movie ended Axel jumped out of his seat grabbing Kairi's wrist and dashed out. "Never. Again." Axel said. Kairi began to rambling to herself about Jacobs's abs. 'You're kidding me. I have a better body than that guy and I don't even work out!' Axel thought. Fan girls swarmed the half naked cut out of the teenage werewolf. Axel the little demon he was, threw a little fire ball at the cardboard setting it on fire. This caused about five fan girls to cry and one burned. The rest glared at the culprit. "GET HIM!" A tween yelled, "He murdered our true love!" At the bare minimum twenty fan girls started a war cry charging toward Axel. "Shit." Axel picked Kairi up swinging her over his shoulder dashing out of the theater. He waved his hand creating a portal as he dashed into it. It closed just in time out of reach of the crazy Twi-hards. "Once again. Never again." Axel now noticed an odd pounding sensation on his back. He then remembered why he was in that situation in the first place. "Oh, Sorry." He pulled her off his back and set her on her feet. Kairi winced in pain, "Ankle." "Oh, I forgot…" Axel didn't want to walk around looking like a kidnapper with Kairi on his back, "You can't walk at all?" Kairi shook her head, "I can walk painfully. Give me your arm." Axel looked at her confused before he extended his arm. Kairi grabbed onto it, Axel's first reaction was to pull away, which he began to do but he then relaxed thinking maybe Roxas would toss the job to someone else.

Kairi looked up at the dangerous redhead, "Thanks." It was all she said but no one had said thank you to him before. Axel just nodded, tossing aside his bit of shock. This girl who hated him managed to say thank you to him. Then again this could be her way of buttering him up so he would release her. And that was not going to happen. Axel refused to look at the innocent girl who was clutching his arm. "So where do you want to eat?" His tone was a bit icy but Kairi replied sweetly, "How about Chinese food?" Axel shrugged. They started to make their way, slowly, to the Chinese resterant.

Upon entering a man who spoke little English approached Axel and Kairi. "Awh what a cute couple you are." Axel looked at the man disgusted, "We're not together." The man ignored him and walked to seat them, "Young love, so admirable."

"Were **not** together!" Axel said through gritted teeth. Once the redheads were seated the man handed them two menus. They ordered two waters, Kairi ordered shrimp Lo mein and Axel ordered Sesame Chicken. The man smiled again at what he thought was a cute couple.

As the man finally walked away Kairi took the stage. "So Axel, why do you do everything for Roxas?"

Axel laughed a little, "Not the best way to start a conversation but we're best friends, we do things for each other."

Kairi nodded at this thinking about her two friends Sora and Riku.

The orders then came which ment their short conversation ended. The man stopped by every once and awhile each time disappointed that his "young, cute, couple" was more focused on food than eachother.

Once they finished eating they received fortune cookies.

"_Open your eyes, great opportunity is before you."_

Axel rolled his eyes at his fortune. Kairi stared at hers confused; she cared about what her cookie said.

"_Be careful about your upcoming decisions, one could lead you to regret."_


	8. Chapter 7

Kairi folded the piece of paper and placed it in her pocket. She looked up at Axel, 'If he wasn't a bad guy, I might actually be able to tolerate him…' She thought to herself. Axel could feel eyes on him he looked up from his food and his green met blue as their eyes laid upon each other. The man came back hiding behind a table whispering, "Make a move, make a move!" Kairi's eyes dropped from Axel's, "So what do you want to do know?" Axel's eyes had now found the hiding man. He shook his head, before looking back at Kairi, "Up to you. I'm just the host." Axel said loathing the words as they came out of his mouth.

"Maybe we should go back." Kairi said, now seeing the man.

"As you wish." Axel said as he created a portal to Castle Oblivion. Kairi had clutched onto Axels arm somewhere in the mix of things. Axel accidently missed his destination and ended up portaling into Roxas's room. A busy Roxas and Naminé broke apart.

Axel blinked feeling quite awkward having walked in on Roxas and Naminé's love making, not something he really wanted to see. Kairi was blinking rapidly at the scene. "Uhmm…." Was all Kairi could say. Axel pulled her out of the room. "Sorry I made the portal to short." Kairi just nodded still not focusing. Oh what the poor virginal mind of hers had to be thinking. Axel led her to the library where Demyx was strumming his sitar. "Hey Axel, guess what I discovered! I can put people into a trance and force them to do whatever I want!"

"Uhm, cool Demyx…" He looked at Demyx, "Can I leave Kairi with you for a little bit? I have to talk to Saïx." Demyx nodded and waited for the door to click behind him, leaving Kairi and Demyx alone.

"So Kairi, what kind of music do you like?" Demyx asked beckoning her to come closer. She started to walk over and sat next to the Melodious Nocturne.

"Anything really." Kairi said with a tiny smile.

"What about this?" Demyx started to strum an eerie tune which sounded absolutely beautiful in an odd way. The song began to set the girl into a trance. Demyx smiled, "It works…now let's make sure."

Kairi's eyes gave of a blank stare. Demyx walked over to the door and locked it. Kairi was frozen on the couch. The devious nobody whispered in the redhead's ear, "Take off your clothes." She began to unzip her pink dress. The affect would only last twenty five minutes so he better make it worth it. The slender body of Kairi was now revealed to him, "So this is what Axel is hiding." A sly smile appeared across his face, "Pretend you like this, make me believe it." Demyx whispered once again seductive. His lips began to kiss her temple as they trailed down her neck he sucked softly careful not to mark her. A fake moan came from the girl in a trance. A whisper that she would never say formed at her lips, "more." Demyx continued to kiss down her body until he reached a more secluded area of her body. He wasn't going to rape her no, he had more dignity than that, but he could do other things. He had already gotten her to sit on the couch and he was on his knees looking at her, "Spread." He commanded and as she did so his tongue began to venture.


	9. Chapter 8

Demyx stopped to Kairi's dazed relief. She knew what was going on but he body was at the mercy of Demyx. "You. In Clothes. Now." Demyx ordered not wanting anyone, mainly Axel to find out. By the time Demyx's musical trace was lifted Kairi moved away staring at the ground. "Nothing to be embarrassed of, my dear." Demyx smiled. A few moments later Axel returned.

Axel looked over at Demyx having no idea what had gone on, "Thanks, Come on Kairi." Kairi was a bit shaken by what had happened and at the fact Axel had referred to her as a person. She followed the flamethrower out of the room looking over her shoulder at Demyx who winked at her. Her pace increased a little but her ankle still pained her.

Axel and Kairi made their way to Roxas's room where he and Naminé were fully clothed. Axel smiled at his best friend. Roxas gave him a sheepish grin causing Axel to laugh. Naminé rolled her eyes before noticing Kairi. She was taken aback, this was her somebody. Kairi had no idea though.

Kairi stared at the girl, she seemed familiar. She walked over to the Nobody and smiled, "I'm Kairi." Naminé smiled and nodded, "I know. My name is Naminé." Kairi smiled once more, "It's nice to meet you, Naminé." Naminé nodded again, Kairi stared at the other girl's eyes that reminded her much of her own. Naminé knew what Kairi was thinking. "No, we're not technically sisters. I'm your Nobody and you're my Somebody." Kairi looked at the girl confused, "Wh-what?" Naminé just left the room leaving her Somebody to ponder.

Roxas took the stage now. "I see you two are actually staring to get along."Axel rolled his eyes while Kairi nodded. "So where are you off to next?"

Axel blinked at his friend, "Next?" Roxas nodded, "No where?" Roxas's eyes lit up, "Well that's great! You guys can come to the party tonight." Axel blinked again,"What party?"

Roxas shrugged, "Xibars throwing a party." Axel grimaced. Roxas ignored his impolite friend, "Would you like to go?"

Kairi shrugged, "Why not."

"Eight o'clock don't be late." Roxas said pushing the two out of his room.

"We have an hour." Axel said unhappily.

"Let's get ready then." Kairi said excited.

"Go ahead, I'm okay." Axel said causing Kairi to frown.


	10. Chapter 9

Kairi and Axel stepped into his room. Axel plopped down on the bed while Kairi fussed with her perfectly straight hair.

"So you're just going as you are?" Kairi inquired.

Axel just nodded, "The rest of the Organization will too." Kairi bit her lip knowing she would be the odd one out. Axel gave her a little smile, "Here," He tossed her an Organization jacket. "Stole it from Xion, you guy seem to be the same size." Axel looked at Kairi she was very zaftig. Kairi slipped the black cloak on. 'She doesn't look half bad.' Axel thought. So Axel thought she was a little cute, but defiantly not his type. 'What the heck am I thinking?' Axel thought to himself. Pushing the awkward though away, Axel glanced over at the clock. "Time to go." Axel said getting up from where he was sitting. Kairi pulled her eyes from the mirror, this look suited her well. Axel opened the door for the female redhead. "Thank you." She gave Axel a little smile. Axel might have felt a little twing where his heart was supposed to be. 'Get a grip Axe.' The two made their way to the banquet hall.

Upon entering the huge room twelve people stood talking to one another. Axel and Kairi were greeted by a blonde woman with hair that looked like antennas. "Larxene." Axel nodded at her. Larxene smiled and continued on to make her way to Zexion. Kairi looked at Axel, "So now what?" Axel shrugged he wasn't very into parties he usually just stood in the corner. Roxas and Namine were on the dance flood followed by other. Roxas managed to catch Axel's eye, Axel knew what he wanted, he shook his head. Roxas glared, and Axel huffed and looked over at Kairi. "Do you want to dance?" Kairi looked at the other redhead and nodded slightly wondering if it was a trick. Axel extended one hand and bowed a little as Kairi took his hand. Roxas beamed but Namine didn't look happy.

The two redheads made their way onto the floor. Axel put his hands on Kairi's waist. They began to move slowly to the music.

"Sorry about this…" Axel started.

"I don't mind." Kairi said cutting him off.

"But this must be awkward."

"Not really."

Following the music and others Axel spun the girl out then pulled her back in. Next thing he knew their faces were inches apart. Axel was looking into sea blue eyes; Kairi was staring into emerald green eyes. Their lips were now millimeters away. Both wondering the same thing.


	11. Chapter 10

Kairi and Axel were moving closer just as the two closed their eyes a voice interrupted. "May I cut in?" Axel dropped Kairi out of shock. "I take that as a yes." Zexion smiled and went on one knee and offered his hand to the fallen redhead, when she went to take his hand a white lily appeared.

Taking the lily Kairi smiled, moments later the lily burst into a million little stars floating to the ground. She took the man's hand while he spoke, "I'm Zexion." He smiled slightly, as they began to dance slowly. His hair was an odd blue covering one of his eyes. Kairi was surprised by the man's friendliness; "I'm Kairi" She smiled. "I guessed that." Zexion said bluntly. They passed Larxene, "Talking more Zexy?" Her antenna blonde taunted causing Zexion to blush.

The song ended and Zexion bowed before retreating. Axel walked over and glared, "So you met Zexion." Kairi nodded, "He was quite nice." Axel scowled. As she looked at him eyebrows raised with suspicion, "Are you jealous?" She questioned. "No." Axel looked away. "I doesn't seem that way." She pressed. Axel rolled his eyes, "I'm a Nobody we don't feel. Got it memorized?" The girl just stared at him for a moment, "Whatever you say." Axel nodded glaring at her. "Well if you're going to be a jerk, I'm leaving. Everyone in this castle has been treating me nicely except you. Why the hell did you snatch me in the first place? God, what's the use I'm leaving." She yelled, she looked at him expecting him to stop her but he just shrugged, "I don't control you, go, runaway but don't expect me to save you when you twist your ankle." She glared at him coldly before storming out of the room.

She continued down a while hallway when a woman's voice spoke, "You know, he's taken a liking to you." Kairi stopped and looked around as the woman emerged, "I'm Larxene by the way." Her green eyes were lighter than Axels' and she had a psychotic aura about her.

"What do you mean?" Kairi questioned taking a step back.

"Dear lord you're a slow one huh?"

Kairi just stared dumbfounded at the woman.

Larxene pulled out a knife and began to look at it admiringly. "You know your face is perfectly proportional. I wonder how many slices it would take for me to cut it off." She smiled demonicly.

"I would prefer we didn't I have a low pain tolerance, I'll just go-"

"Nonsense, your pain means more fun for me. Want to begin?"

Kairi took one more step back before running past the insane woman she rounded a corner just as a knife pieced the air of where she just was. She continued running for her life before she ran into someone. She looked up.


	12. Chapter 11

Axel loomed over her and glared at the oncoming Nymph. One hand held a flame the other pushed Kairi behind him incase Larxene did through another knife. Larxene paused as she saw the flame in Axel's hand. "Going to roast me Axe?" She said mockingly using the nickname Roxas used for him. But Axel's quick wit struck back, "Dunno Larxy going to fry me?" Larxene rolled her eyes throwing one of her knives at Axel before turning on her heels and leaving. Her fun was over there was no point in fighting Axel she would just get in trouble later.

Axel smacked the oncoming knife to the ground before stepping away from Kairi. He began to walk away when Kairi spoke, "Thank you." It was a whisper but Axel still heard it and paused.

"Sorry for acting the way I did, I guess I'll always be here for you."

Kairi looked at the back of the redheaded man, "What?"

Axel just shrugged, "Come on. It's late."

Kairi followed Axel as he made his way to his room, he let Kairi take the bed and he took the floor. He began to drift to sleep wondering what his feelings were.

Yes, I know it's short. But you'll understand why soon enough.


	13. Chapter 12

Axel tosses and turned in his slumber. Nothing came from his lips, but his mind was spinning as he emerged from the blackness. He now stood on an island two people stood nearby one had spiky hair the other an angel with red hair. "Kairi." He whispered. But she couldn't hear him. Her lips met the brunettes. "No!" He yelled. The scene changed once more, he was now glaring at the keyblade master, "She doesn't love you." Sora laughed. "Neither can a Nobody." The two ran at each other as their weapons met the Furry of Dancing Flames jumped awake.

Covered in a cold sweat he looked over to where Kairi was fast asleep. She laid on the bed her eyes close and chest moving ever so slightly up and down. Her stood up and loomed over the bed a red strand rest across her face. Hesitantly Axel softly pushed the hair away. He stared at her sleeping body she looked like an angel to him. "Somehow I found a way to get lost in you…" He whispered.

"Wow Axe." Roxas now stood in the doorway, "This girl is changing you and you don't even know it." Axel turned to his friend, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're starting to care."


	14. Chapter 13

Axel stared blankly at his friend. Caring wasn't a part of a Nobodies vocabulary but he could feel a little spark when he was around Kairi.

"You, me, Namine, and Xion are different we act as through we have hearts." Roxas said.

Axel shook his head, "Excuse me." He walked past his friend to the bathroom.

Kairi's dream began normal she had decided to hang out with Namine but then she collapsed and next thing she knew she was on Destiny Islands.

She awoke very confused, and her confusion increased when she saw a familiar face in the doorway. He was a piece of what she left on the Islands a piece of Sora. Her eyes scanned around the room looking for Axel, he was nowhere to be found. Her gaze then returned to Roxas who answered her questioning eyes, "Axel will be back soon. He needed a moment." Roxas smiled, "So how are you Kairi, we never spoke much."

"I'm alright."

"Axel treating you well?"

"Yes, more than one would expect."

"Fallen for him yet?"

Axel was a few feet away from his room when he heard the question he wanted to know the answer to. He paused waiting to hear what the redheaded girl would say.

"Wh-What?"

"Have you fallen for Axel yet?"


	15. Chapter 14

Kairi stared blankly at the Nobody, "Wh-What? Why do you think that?"

Roxas shrugged, "It's a hunch."

"What if I have?"

Roxas smiled, "Then history is repeating." And with that last confusing statement Roxas left the room smiling at his friend that he knew was there the whole time. "Have fun while it lasts."

Axel shrugged it off he knew what the comment meant. He hated it, it was why he was trying to stay away. Axel stepped into the room and before he knew it Kairi's skinny fragial arms were wrapped around him. He looked down, while she looked up. They exchanged smiles.

"You know, for a kidnapper you're not so bad."

Axel smiled, "You know, for being a Destiny Island brat I actually don't mind you."

The female redhead took the gloved hand of the flame thrower. In response to this Axel raised his hands temperature to a warmer level. Kairi giggled before looking up at him, "Don't leave me." Was all she whispered.

Deep in the back of Axel's mind he knew that their time was dwindling. "I promise I won't leave you. If you're ever lost, or afraid I will find you, and bring you home. Only if you want me to." He whispered back tightening his grip around Kairi. Dreading to let go, dreading to start over.


	16. Chapter 15

"It's time Naminé." Roxas's voice was solemn and guilty.

"Don't feel bad Roxas it's for their own good." She said in a calming voice.

Roxas sighed and went to the window. "When?"

"Now."

"So soon?"

"Yes."

With the pressing guilt on his shoulders Roxas left the room returning to Axel's "Hey Axel," He knocked on the door, "We gotta go on a mission. Come on buddy."

Axel looked at Kairi fearing it would be his last. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Taking one last look at Kairi he opened the door and followed Roxas.

Kairi stood in Axel's room looking everything over, before she had felt like the room would scorch her alive now she felt a peace, at home. Naminé walked into the room without warning, "Kairi let's go on a walk." Kairi bit her lip feeling a sense of de-ja-vu. Naminé extended her hand and Kairi feeling without a choice took it and followed her out of the warmth of her safety zone. The continued to walk until Naminé opened the door to her room. "Sit." She smiled happily, pointing at a chair Kairi could sit in. Kairi sat down looking around the room everything was white. Naminé picked up a pencil and began to draw. Kairi began to lose focus, until everything was black. She saw memories of her past few days flash and change. Axel's face began to fade she tried to latch onto it but before she knew it he was gone.

Once Axel and Roxas had arrived on the new world Axel knew that Roxas had been lying. "You did it again?" He looked over at his best friend as if the world had been destroyed.

"I had to."

Axel knew it was too late. Anger consumed his body as he punched a tree in the 100 Acre Woods.

Kairi awoke to the sound of crashing waves and a high warm fun. The sun reminded her of something or someone but she couldn't find a name or face.

"I must have fallen asleep." He redhead said smiling.

"Kairi!" A voice yelled. A boy with silver hair emerged.

"Riku!" She embraced her friend as he ran over to her.

"Come on let's find Sora."

Roxas had left not wanting to cause Axel more pain. Axel sat down in despair.

"Why hello, friend."

Axel looked up confused. Standing before him was a plump yellow bear with a red t shirt.

"Hello Poor Bear." He said his eyes still full of hurt.

"What's the matter, friend?"

"I lost someone I care about."

"So why don't you go find them?  
Axel through about that for a moment, maybe this time he could rewrite things.

"You know what? I think I will."


End file.
